This invention relates to displays and more particularly to electro-mechanical displays having multiple viewing stations. This invention is an improvement on the invention of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 167,569, filed July 11, 1980, entitled Display For Electronic Games And The Like, and assigned to the assignee of this invention.
In the field of electronic data processing there are many applications which require the display of information to a viewer. The simplest and least expensive of these displays uses lights, light emitting diodes, or liquid crystal structures in a matrix pattern to generate each display. Cathode-ray tubes are also utilized when a more sophisticated display is required. In those applications which require the display of separate information to more than one viewer, the displays described above must be duplicated for each viewing station, resulting in a large and expensive display system.
Applications requiring multiple viewing stations include computer output terminals, radar display stations, and sophisticated electronic games. Such an electronic game is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 197,882, filed Oct. 17, 1980, entitled Stock Market Game and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The operation of this game requires four independent viewing stations, each capable of simultaneously displaying different information to a responsive one of four players. An additional requirement is that the information being displayed at each station must not be observable by the players at the other stations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display system having multiple viewing stations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display system having multiple viewing stations, each capable of simultaneously displaying different information.
It is another object of this invention to provide a display system having multiple viewing stations where the information displayed at each station is not observable at the other stations.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a display system having multiple viewing stations and requiring only a single character-generator to display information at two viewing stations.